Yuri Lucifuge
Demonic Power: Yuri has exceptional demonic power even for a Superior-Class Devil. Azazel noted that even without training, Yuri has the potential to become a Devil of the highest class relying solely on natural talent alone. Upon utilizing her Principal of Damnation, the surroundings will gradually shakes to the point that her abilities is comparable to an Omega-Class Devil. Yuri completely overwhelmed an ultimate-class Devil, who was wounded by Krom Cruach’s initial blowstate. When combined with her, in Aeon Invade Princess form, Yuri is able to keep up with Fenrir in eighty percent of his original form. * Principal of Damnation: A very rare type of principal, that she inherited from one of the first Devils Lucifer. It allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple softball sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of her attack. ** Extinguished Star "Damned Star of Extinction": Yuri's ultimate one-hit kill technique created from the change in Yuri's demonic power due to the influence of Uma's power. Yuri manipulates her Principal of Damnation into a compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power; takes the form of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it that launches it toward her enemies in a slow velocity. It has the ability of a magnetic force; pulling the enemies towards it and get disintegrated by the latter similar to a black hole. Its destructive power is stated to surpass the speed of the retiring system in the Rating Game. Magic Expert: Yuri is also shown to be proficient in using magic such as the ritual to drain energy from Uma's right hand to let it appear human again, healing spells, teleportation magic, as well as defensive magic to protect herself as well as her servants from powerful attacks and create several layers of defensive barriers to protect from explosion aftershock of Katerea self-destruct spell. Rias can also use magic communication circles. Aeon Invade Princess: A combination technique between herself and Gasper Helsing, where Gasper melts into his shadow and fuses with her shadow where he covers her entire body in darkness. The result is a form of Yuri appearing as a dark beast in the shape of a human with wings, enveloped in deep red aura of destruction, as well as a third eye with a deep red pupil on her forehead. The form resulted from the inspiration of Adam's Scale Mail. In this form, her third eye can freeze opponents in time. She can submerge in shadows and reappear out of others; her Principal of Damnation's power is greatly increased with the infusion of the power of darkness, and she can also stop her own attacks and manipulate them to change the trajectory. The form, while still incomplete, exceeds Satan-class power, and is able to casually destroy an area with a radius of a few hundred meters filled with skyscrapers. Enhanced Durability: Yuri has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, she was going continuing to fight Nemu and remain in the rating game despite the intense blood lost. Oppai Beam: Yuri has gained the ability to project a red light from her breasts, which recharges Umas energy. Each use of this power causes her breasts to temporarily shrink in size, which makes Uma cry even though it's sometimes necessary. Her breast size will restore itself after a few days of rest. Expert Tactician: Though outsmarted several times throughout the series, Yuri has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. Memory Alteration: Yuri has shown that she has skills in memory alteration using it on Uma's Mother. Stealth Expert: Yuri has learned how to mask her presence to allow to remain undetected, as a way to sneak behind and surprise Uma without being noticed. Flight: Being a Superior-Class Devil, Yuri can fly using her 6 wings. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Age: 19 (Currently) ** Birthday: November 19th ** Hobby(s): Researching Magic, Being Groped by Uma ** Favourite Food: Tea. ** Dream/Hope: To be with Uma forever. * Yuri is scared of Camels and Clowns. Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Female Characters Category:Ryu Academy Category:Yuri Lucifuge's Peerage Category:King Piece Category:Lucifuge House